Norse Of Shadows
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: A terrifying Norse Captain, Mary Diress, is placed in a shadowy curse, she now haunts the seas at night. She is wanted by many so they could end her reign and gain money, but a certain Spanish Captain has his eye on her for different reasons, doing everything in his power to find her.
1. Legend of the Norse Captain

Legend of the Norse Captain

Legends say the Norse fleets were powerful, but one ship and one captain reigned over all. This captain stole the largest and strongest of the Norse ships, Thunder Lane, but was renamed Ebony Night when the new captain stole the vessel. There was one other thing that was particular about this though. Not only did this captain rule the crew with an iron fist, this captain was also the single woman on in this ship. She was called Mary Diress, but went only by her surname.

Aboard her ship with her all male crew, she made sure no other vessel was left standing, nor any man that got in their way.

"They think they can bring us down? They are clearly mistaken." Diress spoke up after destroying a smaller British ship

She hated British most of all for they were one of Norway's biggest rivals, although, she wasn't planning on returning home, for her love for the sea was greater than her love of her homeland.

"My lady." her first mate called "They seek help and the rest of the fleet surrenders."

Diress looked to him as if he was the stupidest man alive.

"That is not our way, execute them all, leave no one alive." Diress demanded

"My lady you should…" her first mate started before he was cut off

"Don't even thinking of finishing that sentence or you'll be thrown overboard, left to die with them." Diress told him, then glared "Do as you're told."

The rest of the crew aboard the Ebony Night did as they were told, for they knew Diress meant what she said, she would've had them killed too. She may of been the only lady on the ship, but she ruled them like a tyrant, and and scary one at that. However, one night was about to change her entire ship.

On course, the Ebony Night was sailing at night, but it sailed danerously close to the accursed Devil's Triangle. Now the triangle was dangerous during the day, but at night, the curses with it where much worse. It was the point where you don't have to _enter_ the triangle to get cursed. Sailing right next to it was bad enough and that's what happened to the Norse vessel.

Under the veil of darkness, the waters around the Devil's Triangle gave off a shadowy black fog and Diress made the worst decision: going through it. It was a big mistake, for her ship, her crew, and the captain was cursed. The Ebony Night became coal black and emitted shadowy mist off of it.

Diress saw herself in her mirror located in her quarters. Her skin turned white, her long black hair started blowing as if wind went through it, her garments turned black, her once brown eyes were now red, and her lips were covered in bright red blood as if the blood was lipstick.

The rest of the crew became shadow spirits too, but she was the most terrifying.

"What have you done, my lady?" One of the lower ranked crew members asked

"What I've done is cursed us, but it might have made us stronger too." Diress told him "We'll make this curse work and we'll be the true terror of the sea."

"She could be right on that." the first mate spoke up "What's terror, when you're not terrifying yourself."

However, the curse caused a terrible fate to happen. Once the sun came up, the entire ship with the crew on it disappeared and can only reappear in darkness or at night.

Wanted posters were soon sent out about the deadly female captain, her face drawn on them, but the posters were more for warning. This is what they read:

Wanted: Mary Diress

Beware, she kills without mercy and brings terror to the sea. Last seen on a large black Norse ship. If you manage to capture her a huge reward will be given.

Word spread about Diress throughout most of Europe, one of the wanted posters falling into the hands of a high ranked Spanish Captain: Armando Salazar. He grew interested in this infamous female from Norway. Not only did he go with his men to seek and kill pirates, but to find her too. But before he could find her, he soon found himself cursed and trapped by the same Devil's Triangle that cursed Diress. If he was to be freed, only two things were on his mind: Kill Jack Sparrow for trapping him, curing him too, and find Mary Diress, but not for money, for another reason.

To be continued….


	2. Deadly Shadows

Deadly Shadows

Salazar was eventually freed,years after being trapped in the triangle from a betrayal of the compass. He and his crew were relieved to be free and see the sun again. Now they had a pirate and Norse captain to find. However, they would have to wait until nightfall to find her. However, several pirate ships and used his ghost ship, Silent Mary, to take a hard bite out of them, literally.

However when the sun was almost down, something appeared in the water.

"Ship on starboard!" one of the Spanish men called out

They looked out and saw it was a black Norse ship, the Ebony Night. It appeared right in front of them as if it too was a ghost ship, which it was.

"Get close, there's a Norse captain I must associate with." Salazar spoke up, knowing that was the ship of Mary Diress

The Silent Mary side rammed into the Ebony Night, getting the attention of everyone, especially when the Spanish started jumping on board. Diress heard that from her quarters and came out immediately.

"What is going on out here!" she called out

Salazar laughed and walked to her "Lady Diress, am I correct?"

Most would be afraid of him and his undead appearance, but Diress wasn't afraid at all and stood her ground.

"That I am, you know of me, I see." Diress responded "Then you also must know that no one boards my ship without my say."

"Well, how else, was I supposed to get your attention, my lady?" Salazar asked "If you must know, I've been looking for you for years."

"Yeah, who isn't, so they can turn me in and get money, I know. They can't catch me since I'm a shadow spirit now, cursed to only appear in darkness." Diress replied

"Oh no, that's not why I was looking for you, Diress, I have other reasons why I was looking for you." Salazar told her, taking her hand

Diress blushed slightly, but quickly snapped out of it "Then why were you looking for the most feared Norse captain on the seas?"

Salazar pulled her closer, surprisingly strongly despite him now having weak legs.

"Why not come with me to find out why." he told her

"Well, it better be quick before I vanish with the sunlight again." Diress reminded him

"Lets work together, unite our crews." Salazar told her

Diress thought about it for a minute. She never had anyone join with her willingly and she hoped this would bring more destruction to her enemies and anyone in her way . She could also see why he wanted to join with her now. She could feel that he was in love with her and she was willing to give him a chance.

"Very well, I just hope you can bring death to anyone you come across." she replied "My crew and I kill with no mercy, leaving no one alive. I make sure I become someone's worst nightmare."

"Oh I can do just that, Lady Diress, and much more." Salazar told her

"Good…" Diress responded, then trailed off before speaking again "Mary….my name is Mary."

"Alright, Mary, there is actually a pirate I am after, if you're willing to help out." Salazar brought up

"If it involves showing them the way to their grave, then count me in." Diress replied, smiling slightly

The two then set back off on their ships and crews with them, becoming even more dangerous than they were before. However, Diress and her ship once again vanished at sunrise, but little did they know, the Ebony Night was still there, but was unable to be seen nor good it do anything. When night came again though, it returned just the same and the search would continue on.

To be continued….


	3. How Do You Know Me

How Do You Know Me

Diress was actually curious on how Salazar knew about her, when she's been cursed for many years. Why would he be looking for her? She could tell he was into her, but she wanted to know him first before anything got too serious or to prevent having each other grow angry at one another for something they hate.

She decided to invite the undead Spanish captain onto her ship, into her quarters so they could speak in private. She wrote a letter with black paper and ink made from blood, the message reading:

 _We just made an agreement to work together, but I know you're into me. At the same time, I still feel we're complete strangers to each other. If you wish to talk to me and truly get to know me, come to my quarters. Let my crew know I was expecting you and they'll let you through to find me. I hope to see you here soon._

 _Mary Diress_

The shadowy Norse captain then used the wind powers she had to blow the letter onto his ship. Salazar soon got the note already knowing it was from the dark female he was working with. She did figure out that yes, he had feelings for her, but she was right about one thing; they really didn't know each other. He almost immediately accepted her invitation and soon went to the Ebony Night, to Diress's quarters.

Her room was surprisingly well kept, not something he was expecting from a Norse captain. It was overall clean and contain a aloe and water bath in the corner of her room, a decent sized bed, several wanted posters of pirates she was after, and of course the captain herself was there.

Diress looked to him "You accepted my invitation, I see."

"Of course, my lady." Salazar responded "You're right, we do barely know each other."

"I do have one major question for you then." Diress brought up, then asked "How exactly did you know about me and why were you looking for me? I've been cursed to the night for years now and even if I wasn't, I tend not spare anyone on any rival ship."

"I've heard of you from many wanted posters and I wanted to find you myself. However, I actually respect you." Salazar told her "I respect that you're not like other women, since you're very strong, cunning, and very intelligent too. Most consider that rule breaking, but you seem like someone would would care less about that."

"You flatter me, and you're right I don't put up nonsense nor do I care about what people want me to be like. I much prefer to be the queen of the sea than some house wife back in Norway." Diress admitted

"And you sure are a dangerous queen of the sea. I've heard of how many British and pirate ships you took down with just this ship and crew." Salazar responded "It was making my job easier, since I plan to rid the seas of them."

"As do I, mostly the British, for they were the main reason I'm the last Norse captain. Since they destroyed a lot of Norse ships, many don't want to use them anymore. I'm not afraid of them though. It was also because of them that I became a shadowy nightmare, bond to the night." Diress explained "I was after one of their faster ships, but they forced me to sail too close to Devil's Triangle that night, that's where the shadow fog cursed the ship and everyone on board."

"I see, that triangle is just bad luck, since I was trapped there for many years." Salazar responded, then looked to the Norse captain, still seeing beauty in her even though she was cursed "You're no nightmare, not to me."

Diress looked deep in the eyes

"Do you really mean that?" she asked

"Of course, Mary, you're still quite a beauty, in fact I actually like you this way." Salazar told her, taking her pale hand and kissing it

"You're actually a looker too and I both were both a couple of gorgeous monsters. Also…" she replied, then pulls him in, giving him a strong kiss on the lips before speaking again "...that's how you kiss a Nord."

Salazar actually really loved her kiss, despite it being really bloody. He didn't care about that since he was no better. He then grabbed her and pulled her closer and kissed her just as hard, her returning the kiss back too

"Oh you're a keeper." Diress replied "Even after this mission is complete, I'll still be sailing along side you under the veil of darkness."

"I would like that very much, Mary." Salazar told her

They then saw that it was going to be dawn soon and Salazar had to return to his own ship. The Ebony Night vanished from sight as he returned to his ship, but he knew the Norse ship was still there, even though it couldn't be seen nor could it do anything. Diress would be back though like she always was though as soon as the sun goes down. Little did they know too, that the mission they were on was soon to progress.

To be continued….


	4. Taking the Rule of the Sea

Taking the Rule of the Sea

It was Dusk, almost time for the Ebony Night to become visible again, but it wasn't just yet. However, Salazar noticed what looked like a royal pirate ship at the bow of his ship. Like his favorite lady, who would be returning soon, he despised pirates and wanted to end this ship like he did to so many before being killed and cursed. He was getting ready to have his ship crush the rival one, until he heard their captain call out

"I hear you're looking for Jack Sparrow!"

Salazar stopped in his shop, then his crew soon invaded the ship of the current controller of the seas: Captain Hector Barbossa. Salazar jumped directly behind the pirate captain.

"Here are my customs, every time I tap my sword, one of your men will die." he told Barbossa, tapping his sword on the ship, allowing one of him men to kill one of the pirates "I suggest you talk quickly."

Out of nowhere though, one of the pirates spotted the Ebony Night on the right side of the ship, saying "Norse ship to starboard!"

Right after that was said, Diress and her crew started appearing on the ship as well. Diress joined her lover and Barbossa on the main deck.

"Captain Diress." Barbossa spoke up "You're still around to this day. I'm surprised you're working with the butcher of the seas."

"We made a deal and we can go our separate ways at will once the mission is complete. You know of the pirate Jack Sparrow, so start talking." Diress responded, sounding highly impatient "You're also you're abiding by his custom and not mine."

"What would that be, my lady." Salazar asked, actually curious

"While you kill one with a tap of your blade, my way is when I give the word, all of the inhabitants on this ship will die, no one being spared." Diress replied, smirking slightly

Some of Barbossa's crew looked frightened by what she just said, even the braver members were scared by the Norse captain.

"I can lead you to Sparrow with my crew, by sunrise, or either of you can take my life." Barbossa told them

Salazar then tapped his sword a couple more times "You can take what's left of them."

"This vessel's got to go though. The flashy and fancy style makes me sick just looking at it." Diress brought up, disgusted with the surroundings "Shall we destroy it?"

"I would agree, Mary, besides, we can't trust them if we keep them on their own ship." Salazar responded

Barbossa and his crew were forced on the Silent Mary, while Diress and her crew returned to the Ebony Night, both ships destroying the royal Queen Anne's Revenge ship, one with a strong bite, the other cutting through like the sharpest blade. Both ghost ships then shot through the ocean, keeping up with one another really well.

However, just as the ship Jack Sparrow was on came into view, the Ebony Night vanished, due to the rising sun. Salazar always hated seeing the ship with the beautiful Norse captain on it fade from view, especially since their accord could soon be over and Diress could easily go her own way, something he really didn't want. He truly did love Diress, her being the best thing to happen to him after being cursed. Will he be able to keep Diress at his side or will she be gone and out of his life forever?

To be continued….


	5. You're My Real Treasure

You're My Real Treasure

Every since he teamed up with her, Salazar felt he was growing closer to Diress, to the point where he was starting to forget his original goal, and started becoming more focused on the Norse captain that was out in the moonlight, controlling her ship. In the moonlight, she looked absolutely beautiful to him, despite her being under the shadow curse. The undead Spaniard decided to talk to her more and apparated himself onto the Ebony Night, right behind her. Of course that was not to go unnoticed.

Diress looked behind her to him, her glowing red eyes staring right at him.

"Nice to see you again." she spoke up in her typical cold voice

"You two, Norse of Shadows." Salazar responded, approaching her, his chest somewhat touching her left shoulder, which she didn't seem to mind the touch.

"Looks like this tale will be coming to an end soon, and what a tale it was." Diress admitted

"That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about." Salazar brought up, now standing beside her "I don't think I want this tale to end, at least not with the two of us."

"Oh, you don't?" Diress asked, a little confused, but interested at the same time

"No, because my main goal has changed after meeting you, and you're what I really want, since eres hermosa." he told her

Diress wasn't sure what he said, but even she too wanted to stay with him to.

"And you're fagr." she responded really fast

Both didn't understand each other's language, but they translated, saying they're beautiful. Both captains were surprised, but liked that thought immediately.

"You really think that about me?" Diress asked, blushing slightly, which was easy to see with her white skin

"Of course, my beautiful treasure of the north." Salazar responded, placing his hand on her cheek, her hand gripping that hand with the contact.

"You're quite attractive yourself, which is a lot to hear that come from me." Diress told him

Salazar didn't say anything after that, but leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she of course embracing it, neither of them caring who saw. However, Diress pulled away when she saw that daylight was approaching.

"I'm going to vanish soon again, but I'll keep this promise: cursed or not I'll be with you until something does finally manage to kill me. It's a promise I'll always keep." Diress responded as she started to vanish

Salazar left back to his ship before the Ebony Night vanished, saying this before it was gone "And I will make the same promise to you, Norse of Shadows."

To be continued…..


	6. A New Mission

A New and Missing Mission

It was daylight, and Salazar had failed to kill Jack Sparrow when he found him, and Barbossa managed to escape The Silent Mary with what was left of his crew. To his crews surprise though, Salazar wasn't in a rage for both those loses and they figured they might have known why. Ever since he met Captain Diress, Salazar had been much calmer than he had previously been, and even his crew would admit that they enjoyed talking to Diress's crew as well, becoming pretty good friends with them.

However, when it grew dark again something was wrong…. _ **The Ebony Night was nowhere in sight!**_

When Lieutenant Lesaro, went to his captain's cabin to report the terrible news, Salazar was in disbelief as he looked at the wanted poster he had of Diress, no with a heart of black blood drawn around her picture.

"No, she couldn't be gone, she wouldn't do that." he told Lesaro

"See for yourself, The Ebony Night, isn't around at all." Lesaro brought up again

When Salazar finally took notice that the shadowy Norse ship was missing, it became to make him very worried. Where could they be and what could've happened to them. He knew nothing could kill them, since they were ghosts much like himself. They had to be out there somewhere and now the Spanish Captain was determined to find his Nordic girlfriend again, completely forgetting his original mission.

"We shall set a course to find them, then," Salazar told his crew "Forget our original mission, we got a Nordic crew to find."

"I actually prefer that mission anyway." Lesaro spoke up, "I will admit, I like hanging out with Diress's cousin, Candu. He's very fun to talk to."

"Glad you agree them." Salazar agreed, with a nod "Let's find our friends of the ocean."

As they set off to find their missing friends, both crews were to be going through a change very soon, but what would be it be? Will the two ally ships find each other? Will they recognize each other? Where is Diress now?"

To be continued…..


End file.
